


cuddles are the best medicine

by dancingassassin



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Cyberpunk AU, M/M, Sickfic, Twin AU, double the Alvin double the fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/dancingassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludger is sick but won't admit it. Golden and Alvin make sure he rests.</p><p>twin AU</p><p>cyberpunk AU</p><p>birthday gift for RottenAdel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuddles are the best medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RottenAdel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenAdel/gifts).



Ludger shuffled into the base’s kitchen in a haze. He had been on a long and annoying solo mission that took him far too close to Karmic Sense agents for him to truly be comfortable. It had been more frustrating because he’d just felt sluggish the whole time, which was odd for him. After all, his cybernetic implants were ones that primarily dealt with speed boosts. He was just glad to be home.

“Whoa there Speedy, you look like a bit rough around the edges, did you get into trouble on the mission?” Golden was lounging at the table, cigarette between his lips and a mug of coffee in his hand.

“Mission went fine…” Ludger shuffled toward the refrigerator, stumbling slightly as he got there. Yes, he needed caffeine. He must be overtired from the mission. “I was close to agents, but there was no interaction. I was not seen.”

Alvin was lounging up on the counter, his brows furrowed together. “…Luds, you look _sick_.”

Sick? No, he couldn’t be sick. They had way too much stuff to get done. Ludger shook his head and reached for a soda.

“Hey now, no caffeine for zombies.” Alvin was moving in, stopping Ludger’s hand gently. “…your skin feels hot, Luds.”

Ludger scoffed. “I was just running, my implants must be running hot.”

Golden was to his feet now, his body right behind Ludger’s. “Let me take a look at them, Speedy. If your implants are overheating, they need some tweaks…”

He was about to shrug both twins off, but Alvin’s hand was on his forehead and the frown on his face was deepening. There was a quick nod from Alvin and Ludger felt Golden’s arms wrap around his waist. He squawked in protest, flailing a little as he tried to squirm away.

“Oh come on, I’m fine!” Ludger’s voice squeaked slightly as he tried to get away.

“You’ve got a fever, you’re paler than usual, and you’re moving slowly.” Golden’s voice was soothing against his ear. “Just let us take care of you…”

Ludger couldn’t remember the last time someone had taken care of him when he was sick – he wasn’t counting the situation with his foot being off. Alvin had taken care of him there, but he’d dealt with sicknesses on his own for a very long time.

He could remember the last time he was majorly sick. He’d spiked a fever when he was on the outskirts of Trigleph. He had holed up in some abandoned warehouse for about a week. He hadn’t been able to get any medicine, so he’d just waited everything out. It had gone about as well as one would expect. But he’d come out the tail end just fine.  Well, he’d come out of it alive. It wasn’t a something he wanted to experience again.

He sagged back against Golden’s chest, his eyes closing slightly. “I’m not used to letting people take care of me.”

“We know.” Alvin’s voice was just as gentle, his hands cupping Ludger’s cheeks. “We worry about you, you know that?”

He let the twins carry him off to bed. The two were fretting more than they needed to, it was just a fever. But soon enough there was a damp cloth on his forehead and a twin on either side of him. There were soft whispers that everything was going to be okay. Assurances that if he needed _anything_ , they’d get it for him.

His eyes closed, his breathing evening out. Perhaps he could get used to being taken care of again…


End file.
